Aquiter Kobolds (3.5e Race)
=Aquiter Kobolds= Summary::Society-accepted kobold variant. Personality Aquiter kobolds have become a 'normal' part of society in their land, even though they do carry the negative moniker of being sneaky thieves and backstabbing cowards. Many have moved out of their caves and work in positions where their size helps, such as working on cramped sailing ships, clearing sewers of infestation, and oddly enough, showing a large interest in merchandising. Perhaps it is their draconic heritage, but the love of gold is almost a universal driving force in modern Aquiter Kobold life. Physical Description Aquiter kobolds have no physical difference from that of normal kobolds. They are still short, still lithe, and still scaled. They are a bit stronger due to heavier physical labor and their various professions. Relations Aquiter kobolds are seen poorly, but many are out to try and make up for that image. Kobolds are up and coming underdogs who work their hardest at what they do to turn some heads and make fortune to better themselves. In that sense they are one of the hardest working races on Aquiter, and also very likely to go forth seeking fame and glory. Alignment Any. Lands Aquiter kobolds come from a realm called Aquiter. Specifically though, they are located in bulk around the nation Harland and Guadalupea, the former having a permissive society, the latter being wonderful trade partners in business. They are found scattered elsewhere, and a great deal have gone to sea. Religion Aquiter kobolds are not terribly religious as a whole, but those that do pick up worship of the gods of the realm at their own free choosing. Language Common and Draconic. Names Names tend to be interesting. While they possess normal names they usually give themselves a title which they address themselves as their public name. "Jack the Sharptooth", "Rigil the Bluespine", and others. Racial Traits * , , : Aquiter Kobolds are a tad bit stronger than their standard kin due to additional exercise. * Type::Humanoid (Subtype::Dragonblood, Subtype::Reptilian): Kobolds are humanoids with the dragonblood and reptilian subtypes. For all effects related to race, a kobold is considered a dragon. * Size::Small: As a small creature, a kobold gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –4 size penalty on grapple checks, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she or he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Aquiter Kobolds base land speed is 30 ft. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Darkvision: Kobolds can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight. Kobolds can function just fine with no light at all. * All kobolds add Craft (trapmaking) to their list of class skills. * +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (any one chosen at start), and Search checks. * Light Sensitivity: Kobolds are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. * Natural Weapons: Kobolds have two primary claw attacks that deal 1d3 points of slashing damage plus Strength bonus, and a secondary bite attack that deals 1d3 points of piercing damage plus 1/2 Strength bonus. Despite possibly being the weakest reptilian humanoid, kobolds retain a connection to their feral nature. * Slight Build: The physical stature of kobolds lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category smaller. Whenever a kobold is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as Hide), the kobold is treated as one size smaller if doing so is advantageous to the character. A kobold is also considered to be one size smaller when "squeezing" through a restrictive space. A kobold can use weapons designed for a creature one size smaller without penalty. However, the space and reach of a kobold remain those of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. * Weapon Familiarity: Kobolds may treat greatpicks as martial weapons, rather than exotic weapons. * Automatic Languages: Draconic and Common. * Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Rogue or Favored Class::Sorcerer. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Base Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race